


(奇異鐵) Murmur Family in New York Sanctum

by wangeva



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 11:11:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18809821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wangeva/pseuds/wangeva





	(奇異鐵) Murmur Family in New York Sanctum

 

 

由上往下望著那雙眨動頻率頗快的琥珀深棕、思考或猶豫時總是習慣微動的人中跟修整的山羊鬍，史蒂芬嘴角微扯出了個幾不可察的弧度。   
  
「你又主動光臨至聖所，讓我挺意外。」   
  
但很顯然史蒂芬刻意讓視線往下的舉動，引燃了東尼情緒裡跳動的火星。   
  
「你！剛剛視線的確『故意』往下對不對？！」   
  
「我正要從樓上走到你面前，視線往下是非常合乎常理的行為.....而且我要把握每次好好注視你的眼睛的機會，小鹿斑比。」史蒂芬裝出無辜的神情緩步下階梯，後面那句話原本想吞著，不過，想讓深棕中的星火更加燎原而熊熊燃燒的惡作劇心態，卻讓他直接將心思和盤托出。   
  
「………….」東尼覺得或許應該用盡一切代價，親自飛去傳說中的卡瑪泰姬學習如何用瞪的把眼前的魔法師給瞪去外太空......或許可以不用那麼遠，塞進門口的宇宙什麼神鍋還是大釜裡就好。   
  
「噗！」   
  
「大人在說話小孩不要插嘴.........嘿小子你什麼時候開始站在門口的？」突然意識到還有旁人的東尼音調整個提高。   
  
「進來。」

 

史蒂芬對彼得使個允許的眼色，彼得便乖乖關好大門走入門廳。   
  
「就在你指責我視線往下沒多久前，我想想，兩分鐘。」史蒂芬撫著下巴裝出回憶貌。   
  
「史塔克先生我沒有插嘴......至少剛剛還沒有.......小鹿斑比很可愛，所以這個形容一定是稱讚對不對？」彼得睜大眼，一臉人畜無害的誠摯笑容。   
  
「別轉移話題，也別跟我說你是剛巧路過，我知道你今天沒有校外教學！下課不回家閒晃到這邊未免跑太遠，而且這裡也沒半點打工機會給你，我想我有必要找時間跟你家梅嬸好好談談.....」假裝無視史蒂芬，完全不想順著他對自己眼睛的評論做任何表示，東尼隨即將箭靶轉向彼得。   
  
「呃，史塔克先生別這樣！我可以做很多事啊，例如......例如.......噢幫史傳奇先生整理披風！」彼得還在努力思索怎麼接話的當下，在瞥到史蒂芬背後存在感十足的斗篷後馬上脫口而出。   
  
「史傳奇『博士』。」史蒂芬依然貫徹必須對彼得認真糾正稱謂的堅持。   
  
「好喔，別名對嗎？我又忘了......真不好意思，我以後一定只會叫你『奇異博士』！」   
  
史蒂芬本想繼續但欲言又止，這孩子竟能屢次讓自己懷疑姓史傳奇是不是個錯誤，這絕對有哪裡不對勁。   
  
「.....而且魔浮斗篷是獨一無二的法器，一般人無法隨意碰觸，只聽命於我................嘿，回來！」   
  
腥紅輕飄飄地橫過大廳轉而披伏上彼得的肩膀，領角還像在逗弄般搔著彼得的髮尾、輕拍他的臉頰。   
  
「哇喔、好癢、好像有大狗在舔我.....哈哈哈....」   
  
現在換史蒂芬的表情從原先的不以為意升級成不可置信。   
  
「應該是為了那孩子曾拚命救了你而好感大增，在表示謝意.....」   
「噢你剛才好像說了什麼？小紅只聽命於你是嗎？」東尼對史蒂芬用力擠眉弄眼，順便附贈個最大幅度的壞笑。   
  
「不要隨意幫他取奇怪的綽號。」史蒂芬覺得額角青筋開始微微跳動。   
  
「你是這個專屬法器的主人，要論『奇異』他絕對『奇異』不過你.....」東尼倒是為自己可以反將一軍笑得怡然暢快。   
  
彼得開始忙著應對像大型犬攀在身上、傳遞著無比熱情的披風，一邊暗想披風的力氣好大，好險他不是普通人否則鐵定會被撲倒然後裹起來倒吊......不！不對！這不是奪魂鋸也不是德州電鋸殺人狂，會擔心主人的一定是忠誠的好幫手，就跟他的凱倫和史塔克先生的星期五一樣！   
  
「所以你一定在跟我玩對不對？哎喲喂呀.....哈哈、真的好癢！不要這樣......」   
  
史蒂芬只能把徒勞的抗議轉成無謂的嘆氣，一邊思考自己最近到底是哪裡虧待了魔浮斗篷，看來他又要好聲好氣安撫對方......而這世上能讓他低聲下氣的事物還真屈指可數。   
  
「欸，巫師，叫你的神奇小紅安份點，至少讓這小子可以好好講話吧.....」故意忽略史蒂芬的無奈，東尼回應得頗輕快。   
  
「呃......是這樣的，因為我幫忙了達爾瑪先生所以他送我好幾個三明治當謝禮，然後我就很想拿皇后區最讚的三明治給史塔克先生吃吃看，我請凱倫幫忙，凱倫就跟我說史塔克先生在這邊。」   
「這是店裡的招牌五號三明治喔！我有請達爾瑪先生多加酸黃瓜、還熱壓成扁扁的，所以超好吃！」

  
「凱倫？星期五怎麼沒有通知我.......噢五分鐘前.......我竟然會沒看到通知......」   
  
「我有拜託凱倫讓我直接當面給你，沒有要佔你太多時間....就像，披薩外送？」   
「這真的是皇后區最好吃的三明治，史塔克先生，我可以用新蜘蛛裝發誓！」   
  
「小子，那是我先『借』給你的.....對了！那太危險所以我得收回，而且以後給我乖乖安份待在地面！絕對禁止當跟屁蟲上宇宙幹些玩命蠢事，我想我已經說過幾百次我做的事你都別做，我不做的你也不准做......」   
  
「是玩命關頭，但我們比玩命關頭更猛......而且我不是故意的.......我想幫忙，我想像史塔克先生一樣......」彼得囁嚅著，餘下的辯白馬上被凌厲的眼神瞪回去。   
  
「你知道我希望什麼嗎？我只求你能更珍惜性命，命只有一條啊，小子........有些事情......我根本不希望你去經歷......」   
  
脫口而出的話語像是突然為至聖所下暫停鍵，三人同時頓住。   
  
  
—— 死亡不屬於人生行進閱歷中的任何一部分，它僅代表終末、回歸虛無。   
  
史蒂芬經歷過的死亡數都數不清，多到即便頒給他「死亡大師」的頭銜也不為過的地步，而他也幾乎要被說服，「死亡」已是他人生的一部分，不過是區分無數個樂曲段落間的休止符。   
  


  
在這方面上的見多識廣，不甚愉悅也不值得誇耀，只代表他存在於無始無明、無止息的輪迴漩渦中，宛若永不解脫的詛咒。   
  
彼得經歷過的卻是截然不同，像是播放的影片突兀被切斷，恍若做夢般不真實。   
  
當下感受的不是生理上的疼痛，但掙扎的求生本能所引發的驚惶恐懼，卻讓自己心臟像被緊扼，懵懂之間好像明白會發生什麼，下意識只能被直覺主宰，拚命抱住面前那個他一心崇拜跟隨，如師如父的人。   
  
彼得也不知道自己為何有這反應，或許是被面前那對眼睛中輻射的痛心疾首所磁吸，最後接掌情緒的只剩純粹的哀慟。   
  
『對不起，我很抱歉.......』   
  
浮現的是從鋼鐵裝甲中走出，以責備掩飾擔憂的質問眼神，但他卻沒有辦法有所回應，因為再沒有機會了.....   
  
或許他懼怕的不是逝去，而是遺憾。   
  
  


東尼經歷過的不算徹頭徹尾的死亡，是自身接近瀕死的體驗，而他倒寧願死神乾淨俐落將一切砸在頭上；無奈天不從人願，他主動衝撞死亡，但死神總不直面其挑釁而老是繞過他，用粗暴的惡作劇報復他在面對死亡時的嗤之以鼻與頑劣抵抗 —— 將別人的

死亡端到眼前，讓他陷入無能為力的泥淖，一次次承接加諸於他的惡意。   
  
看似瘋狂拚命，自己卻心知肚明，是被恐懼所驅動的走火入魔。   
  
一直以來他都是被留下的那個，努力維持自我不崩潰的他覺得已屆臨界點，直到周遭的人都消逝無蹤，他覺得受夠了。   
  
比形體壞滅更可怕的，是所有跟自己有關的人都不在了。   
  
—— 像被扔進真空的寂靜，三人中最先收斂心神的是史蒂芬，他清了清喉嚨打破至聖所內讓人窒息的空白。   
  
「你們.....打算持續這種沉默多久，是嫌棄周邊的氛圍不夠死氣沈沈？我記得我並沒有在至聖所施靜音術，事實上也不太需要，這裡通常安靜無聲的像因為鮮少人煙而快倒閉的博物館......」   
  
「噢.....我、我沒事，我知道了，我會把鋼鐵蜘蛛服還給史塔克先生，只是、只是.......請你先試試看再說好不好，吃好吃的東西心情就會變好，因為阿尼常常都跟我這麼說......」彼得馬上把自己扯出陰鬱，打起精神繼續推銷自己帶來的三明治。   
  
「又是誰跟你說我心情不好？凱倫？星期五？」   
  
「不用任何人說，我可以直接感覺出來......史塔克先生心情一直都不算好啊......不過現在還是比之前第一次跟你一起坐車的時候好，那個時候雖然你戴墨鏡，但還是能看到眼睛下面有陰影，我知道那絕對不代表心情好......啊，所以史塔克先生的傷真的都沒事了嗎，那時候是左手，這個時候是........」   
  
在東尼還來不及阻止彼得繼續說下去前，史蒂芬高高地挑了下眉並從鼻孔發出哼氣聲，像是偵探發現了什麼破案關鍵線索。   
  
「嘿，都過這麼久而且不重要的事你還提做什麼！？」東尼大皺眉頭。   
  
「哪裡不重要？史塔克先生對我、我們很重要.....呃，奇異博士你在做什麼我又看到魔法陣喔喔喔喔！！！」   
  
泛著澄金色的曼陀羅符文浮出結印的指尖、隨史蒂芬舞動的手指緩緩環上東尼的左手臂。   
  
「彼得倒是提醒了我很重要的一件事 —— 舊傷若不根治會有後

遺症。有鑑於我曾擔任醫生的背景，而且還有手術以我的團隊命名，運用魔法鑽研與發揮過去的專業是十分合理的舉動。其實我本身並不那麼喜歡攻擊型態的魔法。不過，人生很多時候不是自身能選擇的，是不得已而為之.....總之這種珍貴和平日子裡才有餘裕施行的溫和輔助魔法，比較符合我的美學......」   
  
『明明施放起攻擊來都破壞力十足..........』東尼跟彼得都不約而同閃現一樣的念頭。   
  
「不過.....」史蒂芬像是想到什麼，截住話語。   
  
澄金符文的擴散隨著中斷的話音停止，徵求同意的眼神難得浮上史蒂芬的面容。   
  
「我想.....這次，這麼做前應該先徵詢你的同意。」   
  
「這是手術前簽手術同意書的標準作業程序嗎，『醫生』？然後你確定要對一個曾在身上植入過弧反應爐跟奈米粒子裝置的人問這問題？我當然很想見識魔法在我身上會有什麼效果。」東尼帶著饒富性味的表情，在手臂上的魔法符文與史蒂芬的眼睛間來回逡巡。   
  
「實驗精神豐沛，是嗎。好。」   
  
「不過，等等......我不會突然生出十隻手或者是手臂上瞬間長滿指頭吧？」   
  
「如果你喝了卡瑪泰姬的茶，可能就會。」   
  
「我姑且相信至尊魔法師的美學不會那麼惡搞我。」   
  


  
「嗯哼。」嘴角浮出稍縱即逝的笑，史蒂芬的神情在轉瞬變得專注無比。   
  
如同他過去輕而易舉便可完美執行高超的手術技巧，不論是將阻斷的神經重新連結、或是取出嵌於腦內刁鑽死角的子彈，治療術對博覽典籍、活用術法的至尊魔法師而言，不過是平素即能信手捻來的蛋糕一碟，但他這次竟然面臨難得的緊繃感，不過，除非有人正偷偷監聽他的心跳，否則他有自信旁人不會覺察自己深埋的心思。   
  
不能幫在乎的人進行醫療行為絕對有其道理，但眼下也只有自己能為東尼做到完美的治療，所以無論如何，史蒂芬都會想方設法完成。   
  
符文延伸擴展，仿若泛著金色絲光的緞帶裹覆上東尼的手臂。幽微散射的光影映入琥珀深棕，如果可以，史蒂芬想一直看著這樣的光彩持續、閃動不息，直至生命離脫輪迴、化為塵土。   
  
「有點熱，像是......溫感按摩？」從手臂上的微細知覺中分散部分注意力，東尼抬眼端詳史蒂芬全神貫注、澄澈宛若琉璃的透藍。   
  
曾幾何時，竟然開始暗自慶幸，映照在對方眼中的不再是執意獻身的決絕，而是安穩堅定構築的深邃。   
  
對方好好的活著，這樣就好。   
  
「是額外施加的熱敷效果，好了。」史蒂芬把心思與法術一併收回，繼續維持平靜無波的神態，彷彿什麼都沒發生過。   
  
「嘿，我沒有多長出手，可喜可賀。除此之外......沒什麼特殊的感覺。」東尼試著轉動手臂，驚訝地發現原本的隱約不適感已經消失無蹤。   
  
「不需質疑我的法術。如果真要測試，等天氣不好時應該就可以印證了。」   
  
「別說得好像我得風濕好嗎？」   
  
「如果你再不注意自己的身體狀況就會有了，而依照我的推論，你今天應該還沒有適當攝取任何營養，所以我認為你該接受彼得的建議先吃個三明治.....」   
  
咕嚕！   
  
「……...餓的人是你吧？」   
  
「所以我認為一起吃三明治是個非常適切的建議，說實話我真受夠了空靈三明治、空氣沙威瑪之類的虛無飄渺。」至尊魔法師難得地，為了吃不飽肚子改口發起牢騷。   
  
「想要加菜的話我可以幫你叫外送，我請客。喜歡牛排嗎？」   
  
「我大部份時候吃素。」   
  
「好，我去預約全食超市專門外送給你，附贈有機茶葉。」   
  
「……..我會付錢。」   
  
「你又幫了我。所以這就當作剛剛的『診療費』。」   
「以前的頂級神經外科醫生史傳奇有加入醫療保險系統，但我相信至尊魔法師史蒂芬應該沒有申請加入，這就代表你的治療所費不貲，史塔克工業的醫療保險審核應該不會過.....那也代表，我欠你很多。」   
  
「之前是為了拯救世界，這次是微不足道的舉手之勞，都只是至尊魔法師的職業道德。」   
  
「專業表現，是吧？」   
  
「一點也沒錯........彼得，你又在笑什麼？」   
  
「沒、沒有沒有，我只是覺得高興，因為大家都沒事了，史塔克先生也沒事了.....哎呀三明治要涼掉啦，一起試試嘛，熱熱吃真的很讚耶！」   
  
「都上來吧，我去泡茶。」一擺手，斗篷回到肩頭，隨著史蒂芬的旋身帶出優雅的弧度。   
  
「卡瑪泰姬？」   
  
「大吉嶺。」   
  
「哇喔那可以變出可樂嗎？」   
  
「大門外，街口右轉，販賣機。我可不會只為一罐可樂開傳送門給你。」   


 

 

 

 


End file.
